Return of the fallen One
by CarliMacT
Summary: I'm not very good at this, but here you go. The frontier gang are called back to the digital world to fight an even bigger threat. But can they do it with 10 other members?


**CarliMacT:** Hey! This is my First attempt at an introduction so don't kill me. This is my Sequel to Frontier. Yay! One of the best seasons if you asked me, but whatever. In most fics there are more boys than girls, right? Well, I thought this would be funny so no bad reviews. They have Digimon partners so if they lose their spirits, they'll have protection. Most of these characters are mine and I don't own Digimon. If I did wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Now that that's out of the way, on with the show (or fic). Oh, and Credit to The Digimon Frontier Network for the attacks for the original Characters.

**EDIT: **I changed a few things. After going on a family trip, I figured I needed to change things to help the story flow a long.

**Introductions to Return of the Fallen One**

**Name: **Takuya Kanbara

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour:** Brown

**Relationships:** Mom, Dad, and Brother Shinya

**Spirit:** Flame

**Digivolutions: **Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmpererGreymon, Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Agunimon – Pyro Darts, Pyro Punch, and Pyro Tornado, BurningGreymon – Pyro Barrage and Wildfire Tsunami, Aldamon – Atomic Inferno and Solar Wind Destroyer, EmpererGreymon – Dragonfire Crossbow and Pyro Dragons, Susanoomon – Celestial Blade and Heaven's Thunder

**Detector Colour:** Red and Black (The main colour's first)

**Digimon Partner:** Patamon

**Wears:** What he wore in Frontier

**Name:** Zoey Orimoto

**Age:** 11

**Hair Colour:** Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Relationships:** Mom and Dad

**Spirit:** Wind

**Digivolutions: **Kazemon, Zephyrmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Kazemon – Hurricane Wind, Tempest Twist, and Love Tap, Zephyrmon – Hurricane Gale and Plasma Pods, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio (Too Lazy to write it over and over).

**Detector Colour: **Light and Dark Purple with Green rims

**Digimon Partner: **Biomon

**Wears:** What she wears in Frontier

**Name: **J.P Shibayama

**Age:** 12

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Relationships:** Mom and Dad

**Spirit: **Thunder

**Digivolutions:** Beetlemon, MetalKabutarimon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Beetlemon – Lightning Blitz and Thunder Fist, MetalKabutarimon – Bolo Thunder and Electron Cannon, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **Dark Blue and Yellow

**Digimon Partner: **Gomamon

**Wears: **What he wore in Frontier

**Name: **Tommy Himi

**Age:** 9

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour:** Green

**Relationships:** Mom, Dad, and Brother Yutaka

**Spirit: **Ice

**Digivolutions:** Kumamon, Korikakumon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Kumamon – Blizzard Blaster, Crystal Freeze, and Frozen Tundra, Korikakumon – Avalanche Axes and Frozen Arrowheads, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **White and Dark Green

**Digimon Partner: **Armodillomon

**Wears: **What he wore in Frontier

**Name: **Kouji Minamoto

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour: **Navy Black

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Relationships:** Mom, Dad, Step Mother, Brother Kouichi, and Sister Keiko (I made them a triplet for humor.)

**Spirit: **Light

**Digivolutions:** Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon, MagnaGarurumon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Lobomon – Howling Laser and Lobo Kendo, KendoGarurumon – Howling Star and Lupine Laser, Beowolfmon – Cleansing Light and Frozen Hunter, MagnaGarurumon – Feral Fire, Magna Missiles, Magna Rockets, and Starburst Hunter, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **Black and Blue

**Digimon Partner: **Terriermon

**Wears: **What he wore in Frontier

**Name:** Kouichi Kimura

**Age: **11 (obviously)

**Hair Colour:** Navy Black

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Step Mom, Brother Kouji, and Sister Keiko

**Spirit:** Darkness

**Digivolutions:** Lowemon, JagerLowemon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Lowemon – Shadow Lance and Shadow Meteor, JagerLowemon – Dark Master and Ebony Blast, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour:** Black and Grey

**Digimon Partner: **Lopmon

**Wears:** What he wore in Frontier.

**Name: **Yolei Asakura (I named her Yolei because I like Miyako better than Yolei so I "borrowed" her name.)

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Sister Kelly, and Sister Kerri

**Spirit:** Steel

**Digivolutions: **Éclairmon, Dragonmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Éclairmon – Dark Reflection and Blood Lust, Dragonmon – Element Crash and Element Absorption, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio.

**Detector Colour: **White and Red

**Digimon Partner: **Hawkmon

**Wears:** Yolei wears those big round glasses that 02 Miyako wore. She has a baby blue long sleeved shirt with a tan vest overtop, red capris, green and white runners with white socks.

**Name: **Kelly Asakura

**Age:** 11

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Sister Yolei, and Sister Kerri

**Spirit: **Water

**Digivolutions:** Ranamon, Mermamon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Ranamon – Cyclone Destruction and Draining Rain, Mermamon – Titanic Tempest and Neptune's Trident, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour:** White and Pink

**Digimon Partner: **Gatomon

**Wears: **Kelly wears a pink barrette to hold back her 02 Kari like bangs. She wears a pink t shirt, a brown belt holding up her yellow (just below the knee) skirt, pink and white slip ons with white socks and a whistle around her neck.

**Name: **Lizzie Kim

**Age: **12

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour:** Brown

**Relationships:** Mom, Dad, Sister Grace, Brother Jeffery, and Cousin Meiko

**Spirit: **Wood

**Digivolutions: **Sorceressmon, Petaldramon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Sorceressmon – Forest Massacre and Wood Staff, Petaldramon – Thorn Jab and Leaf Tornado, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio.

**Detector Colour: **White and Blue

**Digimon Partner: **Veemon

**Wears:** Lizzie wears a blue ribbon around an elastic that holds up her high pony tail. She wears a pale green t shirt underneath a jean jacket, brown skirt that goes right above the knees, orange and white sneakers with navy socks. She also has an artificial left leg.

**Name: **Rei Meijin

**Age:** 11

**Hair Colour:** Orange (think Kyo Sohma)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Relationships: **Mom and Dad

**Spirit:** Earth

**Digivolutions: **Rainbowmon, Nyxmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Rainbowmon – Seismic Slash and Earthquake Twister, Nyxmon – Tenebro Nox and Tectonic Slam, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **White and Green

**Digimon Partner: **Wormmon

**Wears: **Rei wears blue elastic to hold her braided sides back. She wears a white long sleeved shirt underneath a purple short sleeved shirt with a white stripe on the collar and the sleeves, a blue skirt, purple and blue slip ons and white socks.

**Name: **Brandy Shindo

**Age: **9

**Hair Colour: **Navy Black

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, and Brother Drei

**Spirit: **Harmony

**Digivolutions: **Shimon, Elvinmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Shimon – Bell Twister and Harmonic Scream, Elvinmon – Harmony Sword and Targeted Melody, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **White and Yellow

**Digimon Partner: **Kokomon

**Wears: **Brandy wears a maroon long sleeved shirt underneath a yellow t shirt, navy jeans with a chain on the belt loops and ripped on the bottom, blue, brown and white sneakers with black socks.

**Name: **Suzie Fujisaki

**Age: **9

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Sister Kara

**Spirit: **Soul

**Digivolutions: **Faeriemon (Shakespeare spelling), Goddessmon, Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Faeriemon – Soul of the Heart and Flight of Destiny, Goddessmon – Lightning of Demise and Goddess Ring Inferno, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **White and Purple

**Digimon Partner: **Calumon (The fun they will have…)

**Wears: **Suzie wears 2 navy blue lace ribbons in hair. She wears a baby blue tank top underneath a white fluffy zip up sweater, a lavender skirt, black shoes with brown laces and white socks that have fallen around her ankles; she has a band aid on her left knee.

**Name: **Sabrina Asahina

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour: **Raven

**Eye Colour:**Blue

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Brother Night, and Sister Melanie

**Spirit:** Time

**Digivolutions: **Chronosmon, Pegasuswomon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Chronosmon – Chains of Time, Sand of Time, and Freeze Frame, Pegasuswomon –Time Quake, and Mystic Bind Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour:** Purple and Light Blue

**Digimon Partner: **Flaffymon (Yes, this is a Pokemon. I hate the show and my little cousin has the third handbook. This little guy was so cute! I couldn't help myself.)

**Wears: **Sabrina wears oval shaped glasses and a red head band. She wears a black tank top underneath a white t shirt where one of the sleeves is down, a red, green, and yellow Scottish skirt, red buckle up shoes and black socks.

**Name: **Melanie Asahina

**Age: **9

**Hair Colour: **Dark Brown

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Relationships: **Mom, Dad, Brother Night, and Sister Sabrina

**Spirit: **Beauty

**Digivolutions: **Nayrumon, Pheonixmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks:** Nayrumon – Beautiful Purification and Destruction petals, Pheonixmon – Winged Flames and Shriek of Beauty, Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio

**Detector Colour: **Light Blue and Light Green

**Digimon Partner: **Kilalamon (Yes, I know, Inuyasha).

**Wears: **Melaniewears a purple headband. She wears a green t shirt with purple stitching around the collar, sleeves and bottom of the shirt, a purple skirt that goes just below the knees, beige and brown shoes with white laces and white socks.

**Name: **Ming Maiya

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Relationships:** Mom, Adopted Sister Maria, Adopted Sister Laura. Adopted Sister Clare and Sister Kitty

**Spirit: **Faith

**Digivolutions: **Halomon, EmpressSpinxmon, and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Halomon – Faithful Cross and Blinding Light, EmpressSpinxmon – Sphinx Slam and Eternal Slumber (Yes, I know this is Lowemon's but I'm using it for her.), Susanoomon – See Takuya's Bio.

**Detector Colour: **White and Gold

**Digimon Partner: **Palmon

**Wears: **Ming wears an Egyptian faith cross necklace around her neck (You know the Millennium Key from Yugi-Oh? Yea that but smaller). She wears a grey t shirt underneath a black pullover sweater, navy jeans, black slip on shoes and black socks.

**Name: **Meiko Li

**Age: **11

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Relationships: **Mom and Sister Shino

**Spirit: **Shadow

**Digivolutions: **Pallasmon, Airykkaamon (pronounced Air – ee – kaa – mon), and Susanoomon

**Attacks: **Pallasmon – Shadow Twin Slash and Shadowed Destruction, Airykkaamon – Cat's Meow and Paralyzing fang, Susanoomon – Scroll up to the top….

**Detector Colour: **White and Silver

**Digimon Partner: **DemiDevimon

**Wears: **Meiko wears two blue barrettes on each side of her head to hold her bangs. She wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath her black tank top with a red broken heart on it, a yellow, black, and grey Scottish skirt, red and white sneakers and white socks.

--

**CarliMacT: THAT **took longer than expected. Oh well. That happens when preoccupied with something else. Hopefully I'll get Chapter One up soon! R&R please. Thanks.


End file.
